


going once, going twice

by aiishiteru



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idol AU, dating auction au, everyone is gay or gay panicking, sort-of angst??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiishiteru/pseuds/aiishiteru
Summary: In order to earn more money to help financially support the company and make more comebacks, the girls of Loona decide to host a dating auction where fans bid money to earn a date with one of the members for a day.As much as it benefits the girls and their label, it also impacts the relationship that each girl has with one another...
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Shin Ryujin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. the auction: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to my first fanfic for loona! i was inspired by a love live fanfic that had a similar concept and i hope you guys enjoy it too! leave some kudos and let me know what you think <3
> 
> follow my twt: @rosykith

_“We should have a dating auction!”_

_  
_  
As soon as those words left Jiwoo’s lips, every girl’s face inside of the spacious practice room was filled with a good mixture of shock or surprise. Some of them started to turn red with embarrassment while others tried to comprehend what the small yet powerful girl said. 

“I’m sorry?” Jungeun scoffed, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“Wait, hear me out on this one guys! This is probably one of the best ideas I’ve had in awhile! Other than debuting to be an idol of course,” Jiwoo pleaded, eyes peering up like a small puppy. 

“I doubt it,” Hyejoo said sarcastically, her attention on her nails. 

“Everyone, I think we should listen to what Jiwoo has to say and see if we want to go through with it or not,” Haseul spoke up, silencing the room that was starting to be filled with murmurs and chattering. 

“Thank you Haseul, now let me tell you about my amazing master plan!” Jiwoo smiled, standing up with a spark in her eyes that can’t go away once she has her mind set on something.

* * *

Loona, a girl group that started from a small company but is up and rising in the K-pop world, is currently bankrupt. It was particularly easy for them to lose a lot of money since they weren’t as powerful as more influential agencies which can impact their career. They haven’t had a comeback within a year due to financial issues, making themselves and their fans antsy and upset. Plus, their Korean fanbase was lacking in comparison to their international one and they determined whether or not a group would become successful or not. So safe to say, something must be done fast. 

One night while the rest of the girls are sleeping in the dorms, Jiwoo snuck downstairs to the kitchen area to do a surprise V-live with fans. Although she talked about nonsense stuff like her favorite foods, she also spent a good amount of time reading the comments. A good percentage of them were _I wish I could date you ㅠ_ or _You’re so cute!_ It was typical of K-pop fans to think of their favorite idols as their significant other and with some logic, it sparked an amazing idea that benefits both girls and the fans.

_A dating auction! Am I not a genius?!_ It’s a great way that helps both parties with the betting money financially supporting the group to make more comebacks and the fan living their little fantasy of dating a member for a day. 

As soon as Jiwoo woke up again with a newfound excitement in her chest, she immediately started to call every member of Loona into the practice room. Some followed her without explanation while others merely grumbled due to their sleep being interrupted. As soon as all 11 girls were seated in a circle with their eyes set on Jiwoo, confused about what was so important for them to be gathered. 

“What’s up? Why did you call us here?” Chaewon asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Hyejoo instinctively wrapped an arm around her as the sleepiness was not completely out of the elder. 

“Well, you know how we’re broke and we can’t afford another comeback? Well, I have an idea on how to fix that!” Jiwoo started, clapping her hands excitedly. 

With the mention of their financial problem possibly being fixed, all 11 ears were now perked up excitedly on what the redhead had to say. 

And surely, Jiwoo had an extremely interesting solution to the problem at hand. “We should have a dating auction!”

  
  
The room was immediately full of confusion as they tried to comprehend what she said. Haseul, being the amazing leader she is, settled down the growing suspicion as she encouraged Chuu to explain what even was her idea. 

“Alright everyone, here’s how it’s gonna work! So it’s gonna be like a normal auction but instead of us selling our items, we’re selling a free day to have a “date” with our fans!”  
  
“Woah woah woah, isn’t that lowkey creepy?” Jungeun asked, cringing at the possibility of spending a full-on day with a pervert. All of the girls were so lucky and grateful for their fans of course but the possibility of sasaengs and undercover antis is too much of a gamble. 

“I think it’s a good idea for us to break out of our comfort zones. Plus, it can help us connect to fans more,” Jinsoul added quietly, causing Jiwoo to smile even more now that her idea has at least one support. 

“Plus the money that people auction will help support us so that we can have another comeback and it’ll give us publicity so we can become more popular! Thank you so much, Jinsoul!” 

“You’re welcome! Do you have any plan on how the auction is going to go?” 

“Jinsoul, why are you agreeing with Jiwoo? Don’t you think this plan is kind of weird?” Jungeun interrupted, looking at the black-haired girl intently. 

“You're right, it’s a peculiar form of interacting with fans and gaining money but knowing Jiwoo, I think it has a possibility of turning out well. I’m sure a good majority of us trust her,” Jinsoul smiled, taking Jungeun’s hand in hers assuringly. 

“So basically we’re selling ourselves for money?” Yeojin asked, still not understanding the concept. 

“Well, don’t put it that way! Anyways, here’s what’s going to happen. We could rent out a venue that we typically have our fansigns in and have our fans bid for a date with us!” 

“Hold it, hold it! There’s a problem with that!” Sooyoung interrupted, standing up next to Jiwoo. Although Jiwoo would normally feel butterflies with the elder standing next to her, there was a pit instead since Sooyoung’s criticizing her. 

“You do know that not all of our fans are filthy rich right? This will technically only be available to our more richer fans. And this isn’t a fansign where our fans have to buy albums to get in, isn’t it?”  
  
“No, it’s an open one but-”  
  
“So only people with big wallets can be able to participate, cutting off a good majority of our normal fans. Besides, this auction could give us a negative look instead since we know how manipulative the press is.”  
  
“See? Sooyoung is right! Finally someone with some sort of sense,” Jungeun exclaimed.

“Also, won’t it be embarrassing if we don’t raise a good amount? Or worse, if nobody bidded for me at all!” Vivi added, clutching her legs together. 

“Don’t worry, tons of people will! Besides, if I could, I’ll bid for you as well!” Haseul comforted the light brunette, holding her hand tightly. 

“You’re so pretty and sweet, who wouldn’t vote for you? You need to have more confidence in yourself okay? There will be at least a few people who would bid for you!” Yeojin exclaimed loudly, tackling the eldest in a hug. 

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Haseul and Yeojin’s statements. Loona was a family after all and supporting their fellow members in times of insecurity is a must. 

“Exactly, you got this! You’re gonna get so many bids, I promise you!” Jiwoo squealed, happy that her plan might come into action. 

“I can still bid for you, right?” Haseul asked seriously. 

“Well, isn’t the point of this to let our fans go on a “date” with us? It’ll lose meaning if we participate and besides, aren’t you always together?” Jungeun said. 

“But that means Vivi will go on a date with someone else and I don’t want that to happen!” Haseul huffed, holding the eldest tightly. 

Aside from Jiwoo’s initial announcement, Haseul’s statement shocked the group as well due to how she broke from her calm and collected role as a leader into an overprotective girlfriend. 

“Um, what’s going on? You guys know that going on a date with a stranger is the main point of this auction right?” Jiwoo laughed awkwardly, scratching her neck.

Sooyoung sighed to herself at the younger’s oblivion. Unlike the latter who is unaware of everyone’s feelings, Sooyoung could easily tell that a girl has a crush on at least someone in this room with the exception of Yerim and Yeojin. As much as the others don’t want to admit it for the sake of Jiwoo, they feel uncomfortable with the aspect of a complete stranger whose personality they didn’t know going on a date with their secret crush. But all hell will be loose if she admits it in front of her. 

“Hey, it’ll only be for one day right? It’s just like a personal hangout with a fan who paid a lot to see me. There’s not going to be anything between us, okay? Don’t worry about it,” Vivi soothed the leader, calmly patting her back as Haseul’s face slowly lifted up again. 

“Okay...so we’re talking about the cons right?” Heejin said awkwardly, diving the topic back into discussion. 

“Yes. Only a good minority of our fans could typically participate because they’re bidding high amounts y’know. What if not a lot of people bid for us at all?” Sooyoung added. 

“Exactly, if we have to lower our prices or if no one bids for us, then not only will this plan be a disaster but it can impact our reputation within the media. Think about it, no popular groups have to resort to this because it’s pure embarrassment. I mean, the concept is just..” Jungeun said seriously, trying to knock some sense into her friend. 

Jiwoo thinks about the negatives for a second before shaking her head seriously. “No, I still want to go through with this. Sure, this may be completely new to us but nothing would come out of it if we don’t try! So I hope you guys could participate with me and hopefully it’ll come out successful! Please?”

  
  
“I agree with Jiwoo. This sounds like a good opportunity to get our names known and connect with our fans more. Even if the worst happens, we’ll get through it together,” Haseul said confidently, her leadership comforting the rest of the girls.

“Well then, let’s take a vote now. All in favor of Jiwoo’s idea?” Yeojin asked as 9 hands shot up in the air with Yeojin’s included. 

“Jungeun? You’re not doing it?” Jiwoo asked sadly to her best friend whose arms are crossed in front of her chest. 

“I promise I’ll support you no matter whatever you decide to come up with but I don’t know, I still think it’s weird because there are many things that could go wrong and this could either make or break our career,” Jungeun sighed, not changing her mind.

“Aww, what about you Hyejoo? Why don’t you want to do it?” Jiwoo pouted, turning her attention on the quiet black-haired girl.

“I don’t want to do it, it’s weird. Frankly, I don’t care about what you guys do as long as I stay out of it,” Hyejoo grunted, facing away from the group. 

“Aww, but it’ll be cool if the fans could have a date with My Melody and Kuromi, unless you want to bid for My Melody,” Yeojin said smugly, pointing to Chaewon. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hyejoo barked, flicking the maknae’s forehead. “Anyways I’m not participating and you aren’t going to make me.”  
  
“Boo! Sooyoung why aren’t you doing it?” Jiwoo asked her fellow subunit member who’s hand hasn’t been raised. 

“Like Jungeun said, there’s too much risk with this but I’ll support all of you of course,” she replied. Jiwoo’s face dropped into a pout at the fact that the remaining 3 girls didn’t want to participate. 

“Now what are they going to do? It isn’t fair if only 9 of us gets to participate in the auction while they don’t,” Hyunjin asked, bringing up a good point.

“Actually make that 8 because Yeojin will not be participating as well,” Haseul said in a matter-of-fact way while the maknae looked at her with confusion. 

“Why not? I want to have a chance to go on a date with my fan! Is it because I’m too short?” Yeojin protested, pouting at the leader.

“You’re still in high school and it sounds weird to auction a high-schooler to a random person you don’t know. Plus, there’s many possibilities on what could happen, especially since you’re still young. Before you bring up the ‘Hyejoo and Yerim’ card, they both have graduated already,” Haseul explained gently. Yeojin let out a dramatic groan and eye roll before submitting to the rule. 

“I have an idea. For the girls that aren’t doing the auction, how about we hold a standard fansign with them? It’s accessible to everyone since there’s no paying and it’s an open house,” Heejin suggested as the rest of the girls murmured in agreement. 

“Bingo! Thank you Heejin, how about that?” Jiwoo clapped with excitement. 

“I guess that could work,” Hyejoo nodded, focusing her attention on her nails. 

“Yeah, I agree with Heejin,” Sooyoung added. Although Yeojin was disappointed that she’s not participating in the auction, she seemed to agree to the idea. 

“But it’s still not fair that the four of us are doing a fansign and the rest of you are doing something else?” Jungeun rebutted. 

“Well, if this auction was a success, we’ll hold another one where the three of you will have to participate in except Yeojin. She can join once she graduates. But for next time, I’m making sure that the three of you will go,” Haseul suggested. 

“You’re going to make sure all of us go?” Jungeun grumbled but Haseul’s stern gaze was enough to make her not fight back. 

“All right then, we have our day for next week. Lippie, Hyejoo, Sooyoung, and Yeojin will do a fansign while the rest of us will do the auction! I’m so excited!” Jiwoo squealed, jumping around the practice room. 

The girls doing the auction including Yeojin started to chatter about the upcoming event while the other three didn’t say a word. 

Sooyoung sighed to herself, knowing how the other girls and herself included will be impacted once they see their loved ones gone to some of their wealthy fans. But all she could do is just keep these thoughts to herself and hope for the best.

* * *

The day for the auction has arrived after some online and local promotion. The auction would start off first with a 15 minute food or water break before the mini-fansign with the girls who didn’t participate. Sooyoung, Jungeun, Yeojin, and Hyejoo had the option to sit backstage or in the front, all of them choosing the latter as Sooyoung and Jungeun are currently in the front row seats reserved for them while Yeojin and Hyejoo were getting snacks. The auction took place at a typical venue normally used to host fansigns, a smart move as that would be their next event. 

The auditorium was packed and crowded as it was a free-to-enter event, with many different types of people enclosed in a tight space. Fans of all sorts filled every seat as fansites and the press snapped pictures of the area. Popular K-pop news outlets such as Dispatch surrounded the stage in hopes of receiving information that could benefit their sales as this tactic to gain fans and money was completely new. 

Yeojin and Hyejoo scrambled down the aisles and plopped themselves down in the seats that had their name written on the back. The girls primarily sat in the four seats near the edge with 5 seats being reserved for VIPs. 

Speaking of the latter, many K-pop groups whether they were famous or not have taken interest in the auction and with the permission of their company, they decided to attend. 

As Hyejoo sat herself down next to Jungeun with a chip bag in hand, she took notice of the name that was printed on the seat next to her. The logo of the hottest rookies of the year, Itzy, were displayed on the following seats left to them. Even though they were their juniors, they came from the notoriously powerful company JYP Entertainment, causing Hyejoo to sort of feel nervous. 

“Jungeun, Itzy’s going to be in the same room as us, heck even the same row!” Hyejoo whispered to the seat next to her, her cool and unmoving persona quickly being shattered. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, you’re about the same age as them right? We’re fellow idols and if you act like that, they’re going to think we’re weird!” Jungeun said without any care. 

“But still, I wonder why they’re here.” 

  
  
“Plenty of idol groups are here, hence the two front rows are reserved. Jiwoo texted me which groups were attending: I remember there’s obviously Itzy, Weki Meki, oh Elris is coming! I haven’t seen them in a while!” Sooyoung replied, scrolling through her phone. 

“Hyejoo, what are you worried about? We’re literally their seniors!” Yeojin said, mouth full of caramel popcorn and a chocolate latte to wash it all down. Hyejoo grimaced at the younger before pulling out a barbecue flavor chip out of the aluminum bag. 

Although there was nothing in particular to be nervous about, Hyejoo still felt intimidated at the fact that a Big 3 group would be sitting next to her and that Chaewon is actually participating in the auction. In just a few hours, Chaewon would be standing on that podium while fans yell out price numbers in hopes for a date with her. Some lucky winner will get to have her for one day and Hyejoo doesn’t like that at all. 

“Hey, I think this is our seat!” a voice said energetically as a group of girls stood over them in front of the seats. 

“Oh, hello there!” Sooyoung greeted formally as she motioned for the remaining Loona members in the front row to stand up and bow. Itzy did the same before they got settled down into their seats. Hyejoo swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Yeji chat with her fellow members. 

“Hello to you too, Sooyoung-ssi! It’s such an honor to arrive at your event,” Yeji said formally, shaking hands with Sooyoung. 

“Likewise, Yeji-ssi. Actually, what brings you to our auction?” Sooyoung replied with the same amount of respect as she let go of the leader’s hand. 

“We saw you guys post it online and thought it would be interesting to join. Frankly, the CEO didn’t want us to go because we’re practicing for our next comeback but luckily we managed to go anyways. Now I do wonder, why aren’t you guys up for the auction?”    
  
“Oh, uh, due to unfortunate circumstances all 4 of us can’t participate-”    
  
“Well, technically I was supposed to go but Haseul won’t let me because I’m too young and I’m still a highschooler or whatever!” Yeojin butted in, causing Sooyoung to glare at her. 

“Ah, I understand. Well, if we were doing an auction too I wouldn’t let Yuna participate unless she graduated because who knows what our fans could be,” Yeji nodded in agreement. 

“But we are holding a fansign after the auction so if you’re interested in seeing us, we’ll be there,” Jungeun added, aiding the eldest in talking with the leader. 

“That’s great! We’ve been fans of your work while we were trainees however Ryujin is the lucky one among us because she got to meet the two of you. Anyways, I have a copy of your latest album for you to sign,” Lia chimed in as she reached inside her bag to pull out the familiar book and a Sharpie. Sooyoung returned the sentiment with a smile as she quickly signed her name in cursive on a corner before passing it onto Hyejoo. 

“How do you think this auction is going to go?” Yeji asked as she watched Hyejoo hand the album to Jungeun who simply wrote  _ Lip  _ with a heart at the end. The mini album-signing was ended with Yeojin scribbling in the middle with mini doodles following her name. 

“Thank you, I really mean it!” Lia smiled once she received the album. The four girls shared her same excitement before focusing on the timer that was displayed on a projector to signal when the auction is about to start. 

“Are you planning to bid for any of the members?” Ryujin asked, breaking the silence between them. With the question catching all of them off guard, a word wasn’t spoken within the row. 

“W-why are you asking that?” Hyejoo asked with suspicion. 

“Well, just so I can know which ones I shouldn’t bid. Hmm, I guess I should stick to the ones I already know right? I’m going to go with Heejin,” Ryujin said with a smile on her face as she brought up a stack of cash and her credit card. 

The four girls stared at the money with a dumbstruck look as to why she would spend so much money on a date and how did she attain all of it. 

“Um, where did you get all of that money?” Jungeun gasped.

“Let’s just say I had to, um,  _ borrow  _ from my fellow sunbaenims and the CEO. It’s roughly about 500,000 won-”

  
  
“500,000?! Just to go on a date with Heejin?!” Yeojin exclaimed, her voice pretty loud enough for the next rows behind them to hear. 

“I think I have more in my card if I lose the cash. Well, as much as I am sorry for breaking any fan’s heart for their dream of dating Heejin for a day, I’m not sorry. Hopefully Heejin will forgive me.” 

  
“Wow, she really is blowing all that cash just to be with  _ Heejin  _ of all people,” Yeojin muttered to Hyejoo, who nodded in agreement but inside she can’t really blame her because if she had the money to bid for a date with Chaewon, she would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage of the spacious auditorium, the 8 participating members of Loona were getting ready for the upcoming auction. As they were putting on makeup and checking over finishing touches of the glittery dresses they wore for today, they weren’t too excited knowing that they’ll be on dates without the ones they love. 

“Alright everyone, let’s get together!” Haseul called out, clapping her hands together as the girls started to form a circle around their leader. 

“Honestly, this is probably one of the weirdest things we’ve done, thanks to Jiwoo-” Jiwoo sheepishly grinned as Haseul mentioned her, “but this is a new experience for us. It sounds like a full house out there so let’s give it our all!” 

After the quick get-together, the girls started to appear on stage much to the insane roar of the audience and the flashing cameras of the paparazzi. If a normal person passed by the venue, they would assume it was a circus which could technically describe it. Fans were shouting their bias’s names, the cameras were snapping without possibility of a damage, and the audience were full of flashing lights due to the lightsticks and camera lenses. 

The moderator appeared on the podium after the girls had departed the stage in order to briefly explain the rules of the auction. The starting price that anyone can start with is 1,000 won and will slowly increase with the same number. If there’s no one who wants to bid or raises their hand, the price increases by 5,000. 

They were going from oldest to youngest for each girl, meaning that Vivi was the first one up on the stage. The rest of the members patted her back for good luck as the eldest walked onto the podium. Haseul watched her with excitement in her eyes but also a pang in her heart knowing that she’ll be off with someone else that isn’t her. 

Vivi quickly introduced herself in both Korean and Cantonese which received much acclaim due to the loud roar in the audience. 

The moderator put a hand up to silence the audience as Vivi made her way to the platform. The auction was about to begin and the anticipation in the air was nearly visible as fans were hoping to score a date with her. Haseul wished that she could be in the audience to bid for her member but sooner or later, she will be the one standing on the podium. 

After a few minutes, the moderator signalled the auction to start and already someone called out a number. “100,000!”    
  
“150,000!” another person screamed out as the moderator tried to calm himself together before going on his typical auctioneer speel. 

“Woah, we’re on a roll people! But is that good enough- ooh, 170,000! 180,000 as well! Come on guys, let’s go higher than that- never mind, 200,000! That ain’t good enough cause now we have 250,000! Let’s go ladies and gentlemen!” 

  
  
“Seems like the party is getting started,” Yeji mused, as increasing numbers are called out in the auditorium while the auctioneer is hyping up the crowd. 

“Yeah and honestly, I’m surprised at the progress so far,” Sooyoung added. “Luckily, Vivi won’t worry about people not bidding for her.” 

“To be honest, she doesn’t look like the oldest. In fact, if you said that she was the maknae, I would’ve believed you!”

“290,000? Come on people, do y’all want this date or not? 315 grand? Now we’re talking! But now the focus is on 320 grand! No wait, 325 grand!” 

  
  
“It’s such a shame that Haseul isn’t here otherwise she would’ve bidded her life’s worth,” Yeojin snarked, jabbing an arm at Jungeun who pushed it off of her. 

“345,000! Going once, going twice, final call! And congratulations lucky winner, your date with Vivi is set! Please hold up your number so we can identify you!” 

The girls of Itzy and Loona joined in the applause as Vivi happily bowed to the winner and got off the stage, giving Jinsoul a thumb’s up as she was the next one to be on stage. 

As the black-haired girl walked on the stage, she did a few poses and waved happily to her audience who greeted her in an abundance of screams. 

“Yeji, do you think we can switch seats? Okay, thank you! Wow, she’s really stealing the show. I heard she’s a popular member, is that right?” Lia smiled as Jinsoul hopped on the platform. The crowd didn’t die down as she continued to smile and wave at the fans. “Jungeun-ssi, I recall you two did a duet together, didn’t you?” 

  
  
“Yes, why?” Jungeun muttered, completely enamored in Jinsoul’s beauty as the loud noise of the crowd slowly started to die down to begin the auction. 

“Were they about your feelings regarding Jinsoul-ssi?” 

“Why do you need to know?” 

“At this moment, if you had all the money in the world, would you spend it just to go on a date with Jinsoul-ssi?”

“Umm...we’re just in the same subunit and we did a duet together. There’s nothing going on with us!”

“Alright, if you say so,” Lia smiled cheekily as she turned her attention to the auctioneer who was ready to begin. “The chance to bid on a date with the gorgeous Jinsoul begins in three...two...one! Ladies and gents, give it everything you got!”

“215,000!”

“Why was she butting in on your private life?” Hyejoo muttered, sipping on a drink from the food truck outside of the venue.

“I don’t know, does it look obvious that I have a thing for Jinsoul? I only see her as an unnie and a member so why is she going about stuff like this?”

Despite her words, her distinct actions gave herself away. Everytime a number was called out in hopes of being with the black-haired girl, Jungeun could feel her heart beat faster and her hands clenched in fists in a stupid attempt not to bid.

“288? No, that ain’t good- 290! Oh we’re at 300 now, scratch that it’s 305! Hold your horses everyone so I can catch up!” the moderator yelled into the microphone. 

Jinsoul was obviously flattered at the amount of love and support she’s receiving today but she can’t help but turn her eyes back to Jungeun who’s staring intently. 

More than anything, she secretly hopes that Jungeun would stand up and bid a high amount so they can date but it would cause too many issues. So she just has to suck up whoever she’s going on a date with and smile.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Lia said randomly, lying her head on the hard metal of the chair.

“Um, what are you talking about?”

“I know you don’t want to have to sit here and watch your crush getting taken away by someone else. And I know Jinsoul feels the same.”

“Wh-what? Wait, you know? How?”

“It’s pretty obvious, not gonna lie. But from the smile that Jinsoul’s putting on, it seems like the only person she wants to go on a date with is you.” 

  
  
As Jungeun made eye contact with her unnie, she saw how her eyes softened as soon as Jinsoul noticed her in the vast crowd. She blushed softly and gave a tiny wave before focusing her attention on the pack of fans before her as one of them will be lucky enough to win a date. 

“335? Come on, it's the one and only Jinsoul we’re talkin about! Nope, it’s 340 now! But that ain’t good because the highest is 345! It’s 355, now we’re talking! Last bid for Jinsoul at 355, we got another one at 360! Final number is 360,000!”    
  


“Jinsoul really is popular,” Jungeun muttered to herself, hoping that Lia didn’t hear her. 

“Going once, going twice, sold! Congratulations lucky winner, you just won a date with Jinsoul! Please stand up and raise your number so we can identify you!” the moderator cheered as the room was filled with applause. 

Jinsoul happily clapped along with the room until she met eyes with Jungeun who had a hurt expression. She mouthed an  _ I’m sorry  _ and quickly waved to the crowd before leaving the stage where Haseul was waiting since she’s next. 

“Don’t worry Jungeun, it’s just for one day. From the looks of it, it seems like she has a crush on you,” Lia replied casually, pulling out her phone. 

“Jungeun, let’s talk outside for a bit,” Hyejoo murmured, nudging the Odd Eye Circle leader. 

“Haseul’s auction is starting now.” 

  
  
“We can skip it, besides I’ll ask Sooyoung or Yeojin what happened,” the second maknae grabbed Jungeun’s hand and led her out of the auditorium and the venue. The chilly air automatically hit them as it was the transition between fall and winter and South Korea was notorious for being insanely cold during this time. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Jungeun asked, shivering since she forgot to bring her jacket. 

“Why was Lia talking like that? It isn’t her job to get into other people’s businesses,” Hyejoo said coldly, looking ahead at the bustling street near her. 

“Um, maybe she’s trying to make small talk I guess,” Jungeun shrugged.

“I don’t have that kind of feeling. I think she’s trying to get dirt about us so our reputations will be ruined.” 

  
  
“Woah, how did you come up with that? Isn’t that kind of weird how you’re thinking the negatives?” 

  
  
“You thought the same when Jiwoo came up with this stupid idea. Anyways, I don’t trust them because I don’t understand why they would come here in the first place.” 

  
  
“Maybe because they want to be friends with us? I mean Heejin, Hyunjin, and Ryujin were already friends before.” 

  
  
“But still, we’re not close enough yet to talk about our relationships like that. She should have some basic respect, especially since you’re her senior.” 

  
  
“Hyejoo, don’t overreact besides it wasn’t that big of a deal. Anyways, why did you even bring me out here?” 

  
  
“Because if I talk about it in the room, then Lia will overhear and think I’m talking bad about her. This is common sense, really!” Hyejoo said exasperatedly, running her fingers in her hair. 

“Are you looking forward to Chaewon’s auction?” Jungeun asked, causing the other girl to freeze up at the sound of her crush’s name. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

  
  
“No, not really.”

  
  
“Are you going to bid for her?” 

  
  
“I want to….but I can’t, it’s too risky. I don’t have the money plus if Dispatch finds out that one of the members bidded for another, then it will damage our reputation, especially not in a time where we’re trying to make a comeback.” 

  
  
“I understand too. It was tempting not to stand up for her but there’s too many bad outcomes.” 

  
  
“Okay. Also Jungeun, I know this sounds condescending since I’m younger than you but just be careful of Itzy. Sure, they’re our juniors and 2jin are friends with one of them but they can instantly be our rivals. Slowly but surely, we’re becoming popular as them but it can all go away if you slip up. Lia was probably trying to get you to reveal your feelings about Jinsoul so she can sell it off to the press, which could destroy our career. We may be an easy target to them because they’re from a more powerful company but don’t let your guard down.” 

  
  
“I was being careful with what I said-”

  
  
“Well, clearly you weren’t because I heard you slipping up. Anyways, Haseul’s auction is probably finished by now so we should get going.” Hyejoo went back into the auditorium, leaving Jungeun out in the cold. 

She sighed to herself, confused about why Hyejoo is so suspicious about Itzy. Maybe they were just curious about her relationship with Jinsoul or they could empathize on the fact of watching your loved one be with someone else. But they weren’t acting off and they seemed like they were simply watching the auction so Jungeun decided to disregard Hyejoo’s words and come back inside. 

“Where were you?” Sooyoung asked once Jungeun made her way back in her seat. 

“I was talking outside with Hyejoo. How did Haseul’s auction go?” 

  
  
“It went pretty well. She was sold at 350,000.”

  
  
“That’s great, do you know who it was?” 

  
  
“No, I didn’t really bother to check plus we’ll find out soon anyways. Now, it’s Jiwoo’s turn.” 

  
  
Like coincidence, at the sound of her name from Sooyoung’s mouth, Jiwoo entered the stage which led to tons of loud and positive commotion within the room as Jiwoo was the most popular member. She greeted her fans with the same energy, jumping around and making cute little hearts with her hands causing the audience and Sooyoung to smile. 

Jiwoo quickly introduced herself and made her signature apple heart, which led to the crowd screaming like absolute crazy. 

“Wow, what an aura! She seems to be a natural at this,” Chaeryoung remarked, smiling when she made heart arrows to the front row of the room and blowing a kiss to Sooyoung who blushed. 

“Well, it’s expected of her. She always knows how to make the room smile,” Sooyoung sighed as the moderator announced the start of the auction. Already, there were people clamoring amounts in the 100,000s as the price started to rise. 

Jungeun noticed how Jiwoo was into the bidding process unlike Vivi, Jinsoul, and possibly Haseul who didn’t say much. She was jumping around the platform, sending finger hearts to whoever bidded for her and urging people to bid higher. 

Sooner or later, the price was already past 300,000 won and there was no sign of stopping due to the number of fans shooting up the amount. The rest of the girls were impressed on how she managed to raise that much in a short amount of time but then again, there’s nothing that Jiwoo can’t do. 

“340,000 now everyone but that won’t work because it’s now 345,000! Going once..”

  
  
“Hey everyone, why don’t we bring the price higher? I know you can do it and I’ll show how grateful I am on our first date,” Jiwoo squealed, making some aegyo faces in hopes of the bid to increase. 

Surely after a roar of cheers, an abundance of hands shot up and the amount was significantly raised by thousands of dollars. 

“She surely is influential. Then again, it’s nothing I didn’t expect from her,” Yeji smiled as Jiwoo was dancing her Heart Attack choreo while the price slowly increased. 

“380,000 grand! Going once, going twice, going three-” the moderator called out as it seems like the final amount was set until another person stood up and called out another amount.

“400,000!” 

  
  
Everyone gasped in shock as Sooyoung immediately burst out from the chair, her hand raised into the air. The whole room was silent as everyone started to process what was happening. Jungeun and Yeojin’s mouths were completely open, Hyejoo cringed in embarrassment, the Itzy members stared at her in surprise, and Jiwoo was equally as shocked as everyone in the room because her crush decided to bid for her. 


	2. the auction: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously....
> 
> jiwoo came up with an idea to host a dating auction to earn money for more comebacks. it's going well despite their feelings for each other but al of a sudden, sooyoung's gay ass decided to bid for jiwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated!! i was busy due to finals but i managed to finish writing chapter two! i hope you enjoy!!

_ “400,000!”  _

After those words left Sooyoung’s mouth, it was like time temporarily stopped. Everyone in the seat immediately stopped talking and turned to stare at her, the rest of the members are dumbfounded on how she can reveal herself like that, and Jiwoo couldn’t believe that she was actually going to go on a date with one of her unnies. 

The moderator was stunned at the yxyy’s leader’s decision to bid for her fellow member as he furrowed his eyebrows at the brunette. Surely, it was against a rule for the Loona girls to join in the bidding process as it was originally one directed for the fans but then again, this type of auction is the first one he’s ever done in his life and it’s not set like a traditional one. He could feel sweat slowly start to drip down his back as the room’s atmosphere became intense as fans started to mutter to themselves and media outlets quickly wrote down everything that’s happening for a future article. He turned around to face the rest of the members or the staff who were waiting backstage for any sign of what to do, possibly a disapproving glare to indicate that the bid was revoked. 

But instead, the girls and their management had shocked looks written all over their faces. He motioned to Haseul on what to do but her mouth was just wide open with no specific emotion of welcoming or disapproving written on it. 

It’s been a few minutes since Sooyoung made her bid and the audience were getting restless, the fact already being settled within the atmosphere. The moderator sighed to himself as there was no choice but to continue on. After all, this is a business that was going to be settled with the Loona members later and he was just playing as the auctioneer here. 

“Um, okay, 400,000 won! Is there anyone who wants to bid more?”    
  
But nearly everyone has already dropped out as there was no way they can top the second eldest’s bid. As much as Jiwoo was popular amongst them, there was a possibility that they could be outbid by Sooyoung if they could even raise the price by 1,000 won. 

“Going once, going twice, congratulations Sooyoung! You just won yourself a date with miss Kim Jiwoo!” the moderator said sheepishly as Jiwoo immediately ran off the stage and was replaced by Heejin who awkwardly walked her way to the platform in hopes of no drama going on due to the events of the last girl. Instead of being hung up on Jiwoo’s turn, the audience was roaring when she entered as they forgot about what happened. 

“Sooyoung, I-” 

  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it. I didn’t know what got into me. I’m the leader of yyxy, the rational one! And yet I acted stupidly, making a decision that’s going to cost us our reputation,” Sooyoung muttered with ragged breaths, her face covered by her hands as she sat down in her seat. 

Jungeun sighed to herself, not due to her unnie’s irrational decision but because she can understand and empathize. Seeing Jinsoul being sold off to someone else irritated her to the brim and she just wanted to stand up and call out a higher number just so she can be hers. Although it’ll give the media a sniff into their private lives and create rumors about the relationship between the girls, Jungeun was lowkey happy that Sooyoung followed her heart and was brave enough to reveal it in front of everyone, her fans nonetheless. However, this is something that they have to talk about with the other girls soon so she made a quick note to have a meeting later tonight. 

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay. Sure, it was a stupid decision and this is going to blow up and become a big topic for the magazines but we’re all going to go through it together. I honestly think Jiwoo would be proud of you for letting your emotions go through her,” Jungeun said, comforting her elder. 

“But she ran off-” 

  
  
“She was probably surprised and wanted some time to think about it. I don’t think she’ll be so opposed to it but maybe it was too much for her and she’ll want to talk more about it after the auction. Let’s just wait until it ends and we’ll see,” Hyejoo added, rubbing the back of her subunit leader. 

“Plus, you’ll always have us here! Loona will stick together through thick and thin, always forever,” Yeojin chimed in, giving her a hug. 

Sooyoung smiled at the amount of love that her members are giving her, especially since it’s one to cost them their image. All of a sudden, her face turned into a frown at the amount of money she has to pay for Jiwoo’s date. 

“Oh shit, I really blew 400,000 won on her didn’t I,” she grumbled, throwing her face into her hands. 

“Do you have the money?” Hyejoo asked. 

“Um, I have some leftover money after I paid off my trainee debt a month ago but it’s only about 200,000 won. I guess I’m going to have to go into my emergency money credit card.” 

  
  
“How about we pay-”

  
  
“No, I’m not letting you guys pay for my mistake. It’s one that I have to do since it impacts all of us and I was the one who caused it. Thank you Hyejoo, I honestly didn’t expect you to say that,” Sooyoung shook her head as she focused her attention on Heejin whose auction didn’t start yet as everyone was trying to recover from what happened. 

“Wow, um, congratulations Sooyoung,” Yeji chuckled awkwardly as she didn’t know what to say to her senior. When she stood up, instead of looking down on her, Yeji felt admiration for her actions as it was certainly new in this industry. “I hope you enjoy your date with Jiwoo.” 

  
  
“Thank you. Isn’t Heejin’s auction starting now?” Sooyoung replied quietly.

“Yeah and we are tempted to restrain Ryujin from bidding for her but I guess she’s still going to do it anyways. At least you’re not alone in that!” Lia said. Hyejoo gave Lia a discreet side eye but was elbowed by Jungeun for her rude behavior as the moderator tapped the microphone to silence the room. 

* * *

Heejin watched her unnie run out of the stage and out to the backstage area of the venue, presumably to get some fresh air. It was now her turn and the audience was troubled due to Sooyoung’s bidding. She sighed to herself, running her fingers in her hair to calm herself down.

“Food for thought?” her best friend Hyunjin asked next to her, linking her pinky with hers. Heejin nodded silently, swallowing a lump in her throat. Ever since the Loona project started a few years ago, Heejin and Hyunjin were like two peas in a pot since it was confirmed that they would debut consecutively, they had similar names, and they were the same age with their birthdays only being a month apart being the cherry on top. 

It was safe to say that they were soulmates through thick and thin but instead of the romantic feelings that Hyunjin felt for the other, Heejin simply thought of them as platonic friends. 

“I can tell the audience is upset from what happened earlier. It’s going to be awkward now.” 

  
  
“Well, I’m pretty sure they’re going to forget about it and focus on you because come on now, you’re Jeon Heejin!'' The last statement made the latter chuckle, causing a smile to form on Hyunjin’s face and a pang in her heart. Oh, how she wanted to be in the audience as well and do what Sooyoung did but all she has to do is watch from the sidelines. “You’re going to attract so many fans to bid for you and it’ll be good. I promise you.” 

“Thank you so much! You’re such an amazing friend, I don’t know where I’ll be without you,” Heejin grinned, giving the black-haired girl a hug. Hyunjin felt tears threatening to form down her face at the word ‘friend’ but kept it all away as she broke out of the hug and pushed Heejin to go out to the stage. 

As the brunette made her way to the platform with the audience screaming her name, she felt a sort of relief and made eye contact with Hyunjin as to almost thank her. Hyunjin made an equally excited thumbs up and a smile that hit feelings of pain and anguish. 

“Alright everyone, this is your chance to bid for Jeon Heejin, one of the earliest members of Loona and the perfect representation of a K-pop idol! How much will she be worth? The bid will start...now-” 

“300,000 won!” a sharp voice was heard from the front of the room as Itzy’s Ryujin stood up, sending an intimidating aura at her presence. Like in Jiwoo’s auction, the audience was equally surprised on how a big-name rookie even arrived and participated in bidding for the Loona member. 

The moderator’s throat went dry again as the atmosphere tensed once more since another fellow idol decided to bid and there will certainly be some outroar at the end. To be honest, he had absolutely no idea why these girls would bid for a simple hang-out with one another, frankly he was bad at feelings but surely they see each other all the time backstage at music shows. Plus, Ryujin and Heejin participated in a survival show together. 

“W-wow, what a start! Let’s see if we can go further than that- and so we can! 310,000 is the new price but is quickly overrun by 320,000! 350,000!” 

  
  
“400,000!” Ryujin called out again, instantly shutting up the entire room. At the sound of Ryujin’s higher bid, you could nearly hear crickets in the venue hall as everyone gaped at the short-haired girl. The magazine reporters were quickly jotting down every single detail of today and the photographers were intrigued in the drama instead of doing their job of snapping up the shots. 

“Ryujin, aren’t you being too much? I mean, you should let her fans dream of dating her. I mean, look what happened to Sooyoung,” Lia chided gently, trying to get the girl to sit down but she remained standing, staring at Heejin with intense eyes. 

Heejin returned the same glance at her junior with eyes like a deer who’s caught in headlights as the room was slowly closing in on her and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Although she was thankful for the high bid thanks to Ryujin, she certainly didn’t expect it coming from her and she was surprised on how she raised the price to one where most fans can’t reach. She could feel her cheeks brighten up as she desperately looked around to find Hyunjin for reassurance but instead of her usual place behind the curtains, the door leading outside of the stage was sprung open. 

It was just like she feared, on how the energy shifted into a negative one and how the fan’s feelings were just like of Jiwoo’s, angry on how they barely had a chance to bid and losing to another idol. 

The moderator made a small signal to Heejin to ask her to continue this auction and the only thing she could do was nod a yes because at this point, there was no going back. 

“400,000 won is the current price....does anyone want to bid any higher?”

  
  
“Uh, 420,000?” a fan’s small voice was heard in the middle of the audience. 

“500,000 won,” Ryujin retorted sharply, shutting down every fan’s dream of going out with the first girl. The room was now dead silent as the moderator tried to calm himself down. 

“Are you serious? You’re literally going to bet all the money that you stole from your sunbaes?” Yeji asked with disbelief painted in her voice. 

“You really scared everyone in this room, including Heejin,” Yuna pointed out, mentioning the brunette on the stage who looks like a gaping fish.

“I came to win. I did what anyone else in this room would do, including the other Loona members,” Ryujin shrugged casually, as if she didn’t waste 500,000 on Heejin. “Sooyoung would understand.” 

  
“She’s seriously creating more drama for herself, Dispatch and other news sources are literally going ham with today,” Hyejoo muttered. 

  
“I know and what’s worse is that they’re rookies and from a big company, surely this is enough to create drama,” Jungeun sighed quietly, staring at the stage in front of them. Although it was a stupider move since her bid was higher than Sooyoung’s, she had to respect Ryujin as well for coming out not only to the public but to her heart and the one she liked. If only Jungeun had that kind of courage, she would’ve stood up for Jinsoul back then but she couldn’t bring down not only her friends but herself as well. There’s always the possibility of Jinsoul not being into girls as her mysterious winner could be a man. 

“Well, at least I’m not the only one who’s going to be talked about today,” Sooyoung murmured. “At least they can write about Itzy as well.” 

  
  
Now that they thought about it, why did she make such a move despite her career only taking off? Ryujin took four gambles in what was considered to be huge scandals in the K-pop industry: coming out with a relationship, coming out with one as a rookie, and the relationship being with another fellow idol, a  _ girl  _ nonetheless. Surely, everyone will not forget about this day as tabloid writers are going to have a field day with this event and it’s a given that she’ll get in trouble with her company. 

  
  
Did Ryujin not care for her image at all? Being a K-pop idol means you carry a graceful and classy image that is free with scandals, a basic that is taught during your trainee days. Or did she feel that her company and sunbae’s power will protect her reputation from the rumors and gossip that’ll break out, withstaining her group’s top position as rookie of the year. There were cases where big 3 groups didn’t succeed…

“500,000? Any other bids?” 

  
  
No one dared to say a word. 

“Going once, going twice, congratulations lucky winner, you just won a date with Jeon Heejin of Loona!” the moderator clapped awkwardly as Heejin was absolutely frozen. He tried to motion to the brunette to get off the stage for the next girl but her face was pale and her feet were glued to the platform. Haseul, being the kind leader that she is, came out from backstage and carefully walked Heejin out of the spotlight. 

There were angry murmurs resonating throughout the crowd as they now lost two of their favorite members to other idols, female ones nonetheless. The girls could feel the anger as well, the feeling making them uncomfortable. 

“And that’s how you do it,” Ryujin smirked triumphantly, sitting down on her chair and acting like nothing bad happened. 

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with them? Didn’t they realize that they’re gonna crash our reputation too?” Hyejoo grumbled. 

“Exactly, like can’t she keep her little gay ass out of this?” Yeojin added sharply. 

“CEO Jinyoung is absolutely going to murder you,” Yeji shook her head at the younger’s recklessness. “One: for using your money incorrectly and two: dragging your and our reputation down!” 

  
  
“Oh my, it’s looking ugly right now. I think you need to make an apology to Miss Heejin,” Lia winced. 

“Also the rest of the Loona members and their fans,” Chaeryoung added. 

“I guess we’ll have our manager write that. I got what I want, didn’t I?” Ryujin simply dismissed all of the negative feedback that’s coming for her casually, an action that shocked the rest of the Loona and Itzy members respectively. Yup, she really didn’t regret bidding. 

“Well, their manager will definitely need a raise,” Yeojin whispered, causing Hyejoo to snicker. 

* * *

Heejin barely registered what happened at her auction in her mind as she was out of the bright spotlight on the stage and into the more comfortable backstage section. Ryujin, a girl who she became friends with when she competed on Mixnine, actually went out and bidded for her. Although she didn’t mind that she’ll be going on a date with Ryujin, she could understand how Chuu felt once the fans found out about the news. 

She wishes that Hyunjin was here to comfort and talk to her but she’s nowhere in sight throughout her turn.

“Where’s Hyunjin? The crowd’s literally out of control and they’re getting really restless,” Yerim asked, peering out behind the curtain.

“I don’t know, when I looked back she was gone,” Heejin shrugged. 

“Also where’s Jiwoo? Does she need to go to the bathroom for that long?” Vivi asked, wandering around the backstage area to search for the redhead.

“Heejin, go find Hyunjin and tell her to get on stage. And do it fast because I don’t know how long the moderator can stall the audience,” Haseul said to which Heejin replied because they don’t want this event to turn into complete chaos. 

Heejin quickly went out the back door that led outside of the venue and ran along the sidewalk to the front entrance. Amongst the food trucks and little stalls of brands that decided to sponsor the girls and the event, she could see Hyunjin sipping on an Iced Americano alongside the door. She also noticed that Hyujin’s eyes and face were red but assumed that it was from the chilly weather today. 

“Hyunjin, there you are! We were looking for you,” Heejin sighed in relief, hugging her best friend. Hyunjin quickly stiffened as the girl who she was previously crying over was now holding her but she returned the hug back and broke away. 

“Sorry, uh, I guess I was nervous since it was going to be my turn next and I don’t know who would bid for me so I wanted to get a drink to calm myself down.” 

  
  
“Oh, why didn’t you tell me? Anyways, we should get going since it’s now your turn.” Heejin casually looped an arm around Hyunjin’s as they got back into the building. 

“So, uh Ryujin huh?” 

  
  
“Yeah, honestly I didn’t expect it since I didn’t know that she would be here but she raised the value for Loona and I guess it’s fair that I have to make our date perfect y’know?” Heejin chattered happily like nothing was wrong but little did she know, something was wrong. 

“Oh, well, I hope you have fun though!”

  
  
“Thanks and trust me, you’re going to get so many bids because you’re so pretty! We’ll help each other get ready and stuff, right?” 

  
  
“Y-yeah, of course,” Hyunjin smiled painfully, trying to act like everything was completely okay and that she was more than happy with her friend going on a date with someone who isn’t her. She didn’t have anything against Ryujin of course since they were in Mixnine and competed against each other in ISAC but she hates how she had to lose again to her junior. 

“Where were you? It’s been 5 minutes since Heejin’s auction ended and trust me, the moderator’s corny knock-knock jokes aren’t doing anything to stall the audience,” Haseul asked, her voice tainted with annoyance because of the drama from the previous two auctions.

“I’m sorry, I’m going now,” Hyunjin apologized, walking out of the stage. As soon as the black-haired girl stepped onto the spotlight, the audience’s grumbles and annoyances were easily vanished as they now have another chance to bid for a Loona member. 

Hyunjin turned around to the backstage area to lock eyes with her best friend, who gave her a thumbs up for reassurance. She smiled at the friendly gesture and looked ahead into the crowd, smiling and waving just like the previous girls did. 

“Alright everybody, the auction for a date with Kim Hyunjin starts….NOW!” 

  
  
“250,000!” a fan yelled near the front, a typical starting price for an auction. 

As fan’s yells started to increase and the price started to rise higher by the second, Hyunjin felt herself starting to become tired of standing on the platform and her mind being drawn to the girl backstage. It wasn’t like she wasn’t grateful to her fans for taking the time to actually participate in the auction and pay hundreds of dollars but honestly, she couldn’t care less about the lucky fan who’ll be with her when the only person she wants to go out with is on a date with her junior. Being an idol was difficult, especially if it means covering your emotions for the sake of your fans. 

Also, she didn’t have anything against Ryujin really, rather she admired her for putting her career on the line and being strong to show how she really felt. Ryujin was really full of surprises and honestly, Hyunjin won’t blame Heejin if she wanted to go on another date with her. 

“Final price of Kim Hyunjin for 375,000 won! Going once, going twice, aannd sold! Congratulations lucky winner, you’ve just won a date with a Loona member! Stand up with your number so we can identify you!” the moderator yelled loudly, signalling the end of her turn and bringing Hyunjin back into space again. 

She peered into the audience to search for the winner, which happened to be someone from the far back. Although she was happy that the money would go towards funding for their comeback or charities from the excess, she wasn’t too excited about going on a date with a stranger she barely knew. 

After some final goodbye waves and hearts, she immediately went backstage and called Chaewon whose turn was next. While she sat down on a chair to wait until the rest of the girls were done, she felt chilly hands from behind on her shoulders. Surely enough, they were Heejin’s: the girl who she spent the whole time thinking about. 

“Congratulations! I knew you were going to have a high price, I mean look at the crowd when they were bidding for you,” Heejin cheered, intertwining their fingers together. For like the millionth time, Hyunjin only smiled in response to not let her best friend find out her feelings. 

“S-same, I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier. I hope you have fun on your date with Ryujin,” the black-haired girl replied. 

“You too, let’s make a promise to tell each other everything after them okay?” Heejin grinned, radiating with excitement. Hyunjin nodded in return and stared straight ahead into the darkness that was only illuminated by the venue lights. 

If only she joined the other Loona members who weren’t participating, if only she could’ve been as confident as Sooyoung and Ryujin and bidded for Heejin, if only she didn’t have to go on a date with someone who she didn’t have their eyes for, if only she could go up to Heejin and say “I love you”. But she didn’t and she couldn’t. 

Hyunjin slumped into her chair and looked up at the technical lights and wires on the ceiling. Maybe it was a good thing that she never revealed her feelings because Heejin only thought of them as friends. It’s better if they’re friends forever than strangers after a confession that she didn’t want…

* * *

“Chaewon’s auction is starting,” Jungeun said as the blonde-haired girl elegantly made her way onto the stage which immediately hyped up the audience just like the previous girls. At the sound of her soulmate’s name, Hyejoo immediately sat up and intently watched her. As soon as her eyes met Hyejoo’s, Chaewon gave a mini wave and a wink. 

“Watch this! Hey Hyejoo, did you know that Chaewon liked you ever since you joined our company?” Yeojin said, masking her intent on tricking her elder because of her playful nature. 

“Wh-what? When did you find out? How did you know? Did she tell you? Does everyone else know about this?” Hyejoo sputtered, completely shocked about Yeojin’s confession. 

“Nope because I made it up! Hah, I got you good,” Yeojin cackled, finding amusement in Hyejoo’s surprise. 

After realizing what the younger one had done, Hyejoo’s mind and face were in multiple expressions before deciding to be angry at her because Yeojin made her worried for nothing. 

“What the hell? Why would you joke about this?” Hyejoo barked angrily. 

“I have to agree with Hyejoo, Yeojin it’s not funny to make jokes about this kind of stuff. You may not have a crush on anyone in your group but that doesn’t make it okay to joke freely. Imagine if I told you that another K-pop idol had a crush on you and made you worry about nothing,” Sooyoung chided. Yeojin responded with an apology and faced her attention on Chaewon’s auction who had already started. 

It was only the beginning but the blonde already had high bids. She didn’t participate in hyping up the audience to cheer for her but she looked grateful for every time her price was higher. 

“But I was only joking about Chaewon having a crush on you, regardless of whether it’s romantic or not, she still loves you,” Yeojin replied quietly. 

“I’m not going to believe you unless she directly tells me,” Hyejoo retorted back. “And I only like Chaewon platonically, I’m not doing any type of love shit right now. Especially not at this moment.”    
  


Despite her words, Yeojin can tell that she didn’t mean it from her body behavior. Hyejoo had a really intense gaze in her eyes, her body is twitching restlessly in her seat every time a person screams out an amount, her jaw is clenched together, her legs are impatiently tapping the leg of the chair in hopes of making the auction end quicker, and her legs are glued onto the ends of the chair so she won’t pull a Sooyoung and bid for her member. 

“300 grand, ooh another pair of hands which make it 315, 325, which is quickly replaced by 330!” 

It was like the remaining Loona members could read minds because they all had a new goal right now: to stop Hyejoo from impulsively bidding for Chaewon. After all, it’s already risky since Sooyoung bidded for her groupmate. 

“So we’re all agreeing on stopping Hyejoo from stupidly yelling out a price that she can’t pay?” Jungeun whispered so that the other three girls can hear. “We really can’t take another scandal since we’re in too deep.” 

Sooyoung and Yeojin nodded as the elder reached out and tapped Hyejoo on the back. “Hey, I know what you’re thinking right now and I know it’s so tempting to bet but you can’t do it!” 

  
  
“You shouldn’t be talking, especially since you’re the leader and did the same thing,” Hyejoo replied. 

“I know but it was stupid. I didn’t know what I was doing at the time. And I’m speaking as your elder and your leader here, don’t do it. Please, if we get into another scandal, then our careers are basically over.” 

  
  
“Listen to Sooyoung because she’s right! Don’t do it, although you’re the second maknae, put on a cool and collected act at least for today!” Yeojin added in hopes of stopping her. 

While the audience were shouting, Chaewon peered her attention onto the front row where the rest of the Loona members were and gave them a small smirk, especially towards Hyejoo. 

As it was a critical hit, it took everything for Hyejoo to control herself and the girls were stressing that she’ll break free from her mental restraint. 

“I’ll get a role in a drama...I’ll go endorse some brands that contacted us and star in advertisements...I’ll open a gaming channel and stream for money…” Hyejoo muttered under her breath but the rest of the girls could hear anyways.

“First of all, no brands would endorse in us if you make a stupid mistake that’ll ruin our careers and second of all, you have to pay the amount in full today! You don’t have time to do these other things otherwise you’ll be in debt!” Yeojin said, trying to knock some sense into her. 

“We’ve lost her everyone. I think the only choice here is to restrain her,” Sooyoung sighed.

“But if we restrain her, it’s going to look obvious that she wants to bid!” Yeojin replied. 

“Well, her literally standing up and bidding is going to look extremely obvious. Uh, Jungeun, hold her hands for now.”

  
  
“Why me?” the brunette grumbled. 

“There’s no other option! She’s like a volcano, at any moment she’s going to burst and cause chaos!” 

  
  
Although skinship wasn’t really her thing, Jungeun took the younger’s twitching hands and intertwined them together. Hyejoo looked at her with confusion but Jungeun shook her head, not wanting her to ask questions.

“Why are you doing this?” 

  
  
“Trust me, you’ll regret it if you actually do it.” 

Hyejoo wanted to argue back but now Chaewon’s final price has been called. “395,000 won everybody! Going once, going twice…” 

  
  
“Maybe yyxy can release a single and the royalties can pay it off-” 

  
  
“We don’t have enough money to make another song, let alone a comeback!” the leader of said subunit retorted. 

It was getting intense in the front row because Hyejoo was starting to fight back against Jungeun’s grip, Jungeun was doing everything to keep her from standing up, Sooyoung was impatiently waiting for the moderator to finish, and Yeojin was getting ready to grab onto Hyejoo if she broke free from Jungeun.

Although there was trouble starting to cause between the Loona members, Chaewon didn’t pay any mind as she simply looked out ahead to the moderator for him to finish the auction.

“395,000 going three times!”

  
  
“400- mmph!” 

Like she’s been preparing for, Yeojin clasped her hand onto Hyejoo’s mouth to prevent her from bidding. 

“And sold! Congratulations lucky winner, you’ve won a date with Park Chaewon! Please hold up your number so we can identify you!” 

  
  
Hyejoo slumped against the back of the seat in helplessness and relief that it was finally over. The rest of the girls sighed as Hyejoo calmed herself down from the intensity. 

  
Jungeun slowly let go of the younger’s hand and shared a worried and empathetic glance to Sooyoung. She could understand the temptation of wanting to tell the girl they love their feelings but it was for the best. Their reputations won’t completely be ruined and they just have to sit through for a day. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungeun whispered to Hyejoo. 

“N-no, it’s okay. Thank you for doing that because…” Hyejoo breathed and trailing off as the energy completely left her body.

“Chaewon will understand,” Yeojin said empathetically, giving her a hug. 

At the sound of her name, Hyejoo looked up at the stage but she was replaced by Yerim, the last girl who’ll participate in the auction. Her bright smile and energy made the whole room cheer up again, except Hyejoo to some extent. 

“Do you want me to get something for you to eat? Are you gonna be okay?” Sooyoung asked softly but the maknae of yyxy just shook her head. 

“Hey, do you wanna talk?” Yeji asked after a break from talking to their seniors. Sooyoung nodded as the two leaders exited the auditorium and outside the venue. 

Although Sooyoung regretted putting Loona in an uncomfortable position amongst the fans and the press, what she didn’t regret is bidding for Jiwoo. She loved the younger and even if it means risking her reputation, her happy smile and bright energy was worth it. Plus, she didn’t have to share the feelings that Jungeun and Hyejoo must feel: helplessness and worry. She knew that she’s the one going on a date with Jiwoo: not some sasaeng, pervert, stranger, or even a millionaire who would pay for everything. Although it could be beneficial since they’re in a small company, Sooyoung didn’t want to think about Jiwoo with a man who bewitched her. 

“I heard what you guys did to Hyejoo and honestly, I give props to you for being an amazing leader during that,” Yeji replied, looking out into the street that was full of cars and buses. 

“Oh, uh, well, we’re under a small company and we can’t afford another scandal. It’s already bad that I screwed everything up,” Sooyoung muttered. 

“Do you regret it?” 

  
  
“No. Not at all. I love Jiwoo and even though it was rash of me to bet impulsively, I don’t regret it.” 

  
  
“I see. Well, we should’ve done the same when Ryujin bidded but she did it anyways. Honestly, I’m worried about what’s going to happen after and I think we can understand each other because the press is going to talk a lot about us. But at least you’re going to be happy with your date.”

  
  
“Thank you. Would you consider having a dating auction?”

  
  
“I don’t think so because not only do we have money to support ourselves but you know how this causes tensions between your members? I can definitely name two members who would be affected. Here’s a hint: one would be me.” 

  
  
Sooyoung was surprised at the leader’s confession about her feelings for one of the members. Not like the Itzy girls were shy at all but she felt a bit better how she can relate to her junior once more. 

“Oh, then who would be the other?” 

  
  
“Well, that’s a secret I won’t tell but maybe one day. How about we exchange numbers so we can talk and give updates on our groups?” Yeji pulled out her cell-phone and opened the contacts app for Sooyoung to add her number. Sooyoung pulled out her phone from the back of her jeans pocket and handed it to Yeji. After a few seconds, the girls exchanged their phones back after putting in their digits. 

“Well, I’m definitely looking forward to the fan sign that you’re going to have later on,” Yeji said as she started to make her way back into the venue. “I’m guessing Yerim’s auction has ended.”

  
  
“O-oh, same...and I guess I should get going,” Sooyoung nodded and followed Yeji inside the venue to the auditorium where a lucky winner successfully won a date with Yerim for 385,000 won. After some poses for the press and fans, she gave a grateful bow and walked out of the stage and into the darkness of the backstage area.

“Well, that concludes our auction for today! Thank you for participating and bidding along! The money will be going towards funds for upcoming Loona projects and the excess will be given to charities for good causes! Let’s give it up for the mastermind behind this project, Kim Jiwoo-”

  
  
“How come another Loona member won a date with her? That isn’t fair!” an overzealous fan from the back of the room yelled out harshly. As the rest of the fans realized how two of the Loona members were taken by other idols, the room started to express their displeasure and anger. 

The moderator started to sweat again after being reminded of the drama that happened between Heechuu’s auctions. Sooner or later, the whole auditorium became vocal on how upset they were over the outcome. Although it was assumed that they’ve forgotten over the previous 3 girl’s auctions, it seems like they weren’t too pleased. 

Suddenly, the fans started to voice their complaints and threw accusations about how it was rigged on this auction: how despite there being 8 girls for them to bid, 6 of them were available because two were taken by fellow idols.    
  


These reactions weren’t typical in auctions, then again it wasn’t a normal one, but the moderator shuffled through his script to try to find some sentences or an excuse to calm the storm. It was at this moment when he realized how passionate these fans are and how there’s going to be trouble if he doesn’t find an excuse.

“Listen everyone!” a voice called out from backstage and Haseul ran out in front of the crowd to try to appease the fire. At the sight of Loona’s leader approaching them, they started to quiet down to pay attention to what she had to say. 

“Honestly, I don’t know where to begin. A few years ago, we were just a bunch of trainees slowly waiting for our turn to debut and we just loved to sing and dance. Then, this group existed where we slowly came together and we all had our chances to shine and show what we’re made of. Throughout these years, we never expected to have such passionate fans or big media coverage and we didn’t expect the auction to completely fill up. We are so grateful for the amount of love we received, ever since the start of Loona to now as we stand in this venue.” 

Unbeknownst to the rest of the members, Vivi watched Haseul make her speech with a dreamy look in her eyes that is similar to the ones that the fans have right now. 

“As the leader of Loona, I have an important job because I guide the rest of the girls through thick and thin and always show our best efforts no matter what. I’m always there for them and now I’m here for you as well, all of you! The biggest part of Loona is our fans, our orbits, who always inspire, motivate, and give us strength whenever we feel like it’s hopeless sometimes. I understand your feelings of being upset that you’re not able to go on a date with some of the members but it’s the fact that each and everyone of you came and still cheered for us. That’s even more special than anything else in the world.”

  
  
“She really is our role model,” Yeojin sighed, looking up at the woman who practically raised her. 

“We’ve heard your energy and feelings during this process and now, we want to return the favor after all that you’ve given us. Even if you didn’t have enough money to bid or you’re unable to score a date, we don’t want you leaving like your dreams have been crushed. Instead, we want to thank every one of you for coming to support us and giving us motivation to work even harder. The money will go to funding our comeback so we can show all of you a stronger and improved version of ourselves and the leftover money will be given to charity so that you can support a good cause. And we don’t know how to repay the love that you’ve given us so..” 

  
  
The remaining members of Loona who participated in the auction except Chuu joined their leader with Vivi, Jinsoul, and Heejin on Haseul’s left and Hyunjin, Chaewon, and Yerim on the right. The girls all held hands one another to prepare for a goodbye. 

“On behalf of all of the Loona members, we sincerely thank you!” the girls said together and bowed deeply in front of the audience, hoping that they’ll receive the same message. 

The room was silent for now until the 4 members who didn’t participate giving them a standing ovation, with the Itzy members joining in. Slowly but surely, the audience started to clap loudly as well while shouting praises and the negative energy’s been pushed back like it was never there in the first place. 

“That was a relief, I thought we’d really cause a world war,” Yeojin sighed. 

“But we’ll definitely get in trouble, at least I will,” Sooyoung cringed. 

“Hey, let’s not worry about that right now. I’m glad Haseul did the right thing as the leader but where was Jiwoo?” Jungeun reassured the elder. 

The remaining 7 girls on stage started to squeal and laugh that the audience immediately forgot about what happened during the auction as they hugged and gave high-fives to each other. After a few final waves, heart motions, and poses for the fans and the press, the girls embarked backstage to change out since the auction had ended. 

“With that being said, the auction has ended. If you’ve won a date, please go outside to the front desk to confirm your number and bid and choose a method of payment. Further information regarding the date such as time and place will be discussed there. This period is now a 30-minute break where restrooms are available and refreshments are sold. Please check out various booths regarding brands who decided to support this project. After the break, the fan sign consisting of Kim Jungeun, Ha Sooyoung, Son Hyejoo, and Im Yeojin will begin. Thank you so much and have a good day,” the moderator read as he immediately got out of the stage once he finished the script. He was definitely going to take a long break regarding the events in this auction.

“I’m going to check on the other members before our fansign. Are you guys gonna come along?” Jungeun said, standing up and stretching her limbs. 

“You guys can go ahead because I’m going to the front desk,” Sooyoung hummed. 

“Are you sure you have money to pay it off?” Yeojin asked. 

“I have leftover money in cash and I guess I’m going to have to pull out my emergency credit card.” 

  
  
“Alright, well we’ll see you backstage soon then,” Jungeun nodded as the three girls left the auditorium. 

Before Sooyoung left to go pay for Jiwoo’s date, she was stopped by the Itzy members who were about to leave.

  
“You’re staying for the fansign right?” Sooyoung asked. 

“I’m really sorry but we can’t. Our manager texted us in an emergency meeting, I think it’s probably in regards to Ryujin’s rash decision today,” Yeji sighed with disappointment. 

“I see. Good luck then and text me if you need anything,” Sooyoung said, hugging the Itzy’s leader goodbye and bowing to the remaining members. She followed her juniors out of the room and into the main hall where she stopped at the front desk to pay. 

Sooyoung sighed to herself as she handed the volunteer working there a wad of money and pulling out her emergency credit card. She was definitely broke now since she recently paid off her trainee debt and she just spent 400,000 won but it’s with no regrets. With the money raised today, Loona could have another comeback and they’ll get paid there. Hyejoo mentioned starring in advertisements so she could look into that…

As she finished paying and tucked her credit card away, Sooyoung realized the consequences that’s going to happen. First of all, she’s out in the open where now she’s most vulnerable to tabloid attacks. Next, her company’s going to absolutely kill her for getting into a scandal. And finally, her parents are going to find out how she really feels about Jiwoo and wasted 400,000 won. Since she didn’t have time to visit her family, they’re going to find out through gossip magazines, which is the absolute worst-case scenario. 

She groaned to herself on what she did and she wished Jiwoo was there to at least comfort her but instead, she ran out on her. Sooyoung didn’t blame her as she might’ve done the same thing and it seemed like she was uncomfortable about being open like that. She felt horrible now that she dragged Jiwoo into exposing herself and her feelings.

“Oh my god, I really am dead meat.” 


End file.
